1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof, in which an initial driving operation is performed after the plasma display device is turned on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a display using a plasma display panel (PDP) that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters, images, etc. In the PDP, a plurality of discharge cells may be arranged with corresponding pluralities of electrodes, and images may be displayed by performing a display operation in which the electrodes are driven according to a plurality of subfields for each frame.
After the display device is turned on, and before the display operation is performed, an initial driving waveform may be applied to the discharge cells to form wall charges therein. However, the initial driving waveform may generate a strong discharge due to lack of priming particles in the discharge cells. The strong discharge may cause a glittering phenomenon to partially appear in the PDP, and the wall charges may not be properly formed in the cells.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the related art, and is not provided as prior art.